


+ changes

by paradoxikay



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Trans Kitagawa Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: May I come over tomorrow?…I have a favor to ask of you.yeah, of course
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 28





	+ changes

_May I come over tomorrow?_  
**…**  
_I have a favor to ask of you._  
  
_yeah, of course_  
  
–  
  
The next day comes and nearly goes without Yusuke asking for a single thing besides companionship, but he’s strangely subdued, and the moment never seems quite right to bring up favors. Ren holds his tongue.  
  
Morgana, in the end, does not. “Hey, hey, wasn’t there something you wanted to ask Ren?” they ask over half-finished plates of curry, and Yusuke freezes, like he’s been caught.  
  
“There was.” He’s suddenly very interested in the table. “There is. I…”  
  
A pointed look from Ren gives Morgana the idea that maybe they should make themself scarce for a while. Yusuke breathes out a sigh of relief once the cafe door closes behind them, but he still can’t quite bring himself to get to the point.  
  
Ren doesn’t push. He just does the dishes, Yusuke a wordless presence at his side; finally, when Ren’s starting to worry Yusuke will leave without another word, he breaks the silence.  
  
“You’ve seen how I appear in the Metaverse.” It isn’t a question. “I have decided to take steps towards changing my appearance in reality accordingly. To that end…” He tugs self-consciously at the braid draped over one shoulder. “I would like you to cut my hair.”  
  
–  
  
Yusuke’s thought this out; he’s brought hairdresser’s shears, new in the package, and a page of self-portrait sketches so Ren can see just how short he’d like his hair to be. It doesn’t seem too hard. He wears his bangs the same way in reality, so it’s just the back that needs cut.  
  
It’s a little scary to actually take scissors to his boyfriend’s hair, and Yusuke’s gasp when his braid hits the floor with a _thump_ doesn’t do wonders for Ren’s nerves. But the end result looks okay. Yusuke vanishes into the bathroom while Ren cleans up, but when he comes back upstairs it’s with a smile on his face.  
  
“I feel so much lighter. Emotionally - and physically as well.” He _looks_ lighter, somehow, like a weight’s dropped off his shoulders. “I’m not sure what my next step will be. But for now, I’m glad to have taken this one. Thank you, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://paradoxi-kay.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/paradoxikay)


End file.
